


Krwawe Walentynki

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claws, F/M, Hunting, Sex, Slavic mythology, Snow, Winter, cicha, zima - Freeform, śnieg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Rozprawa z Chuckiem zakończona, ale powodów do łowów nie brakuje. Sam bawi z Eileen w Irlandii, a Dean dostaje wezwanie do Hastings w Minnesocie. Niemal w same Walentynki, które okażą się krwawe, także dla niego...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Krew na śniegu

_Teraz_

Daleki szum przejeżdżających samochodów wkurzał Deana niemiłosiernie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że był zbyt daleki. To tak jakby komuś pokazać pyszne ciastko, ale przez grubą, pancerną szybę i to w drugim kącie pokoju. W życiu nie dowlecze się do autostrady. W każdym razie w tym życiu, bo w następnym wcieleniu – kto wie?

Siłą woli, z rozpędu, uparty jak zawsze, próbował brnąć w śniegu, zapadając się po kostki w białym, przymrożonym puchu, trzeszczącym pod nim jak rozrywany celofan. Wokół było ponadprzeciętnie biało. Teoretycznie łagodnie pofalowane (a w praktyce upstrzone dziurami jak ser szwajcarski), śpiące zimowym snem pola, kępy pochylonych drzew na miedzach i pojedyncze źdźbła wysokiej trawy czepiające się rowów melioracyjnych - wszystko to przykrywała tłumiąca dźwięki, solidna pokrywa śnieżna. Nie licząc czerni gałęzi i pni (w znacznej mierze także pobielonych), niebieskawych odblasków zamarzniętej wody i pokrytego gołębimi chmurami nieba, jedynym akcentem kolorystycznym pośród wszechobecnej bieli o różnych odcieniach był on sam – choć skórzaną, lotniczą kurtkę z wywiniętym kołnierzem, dżinsy i brązowe, znoszone trapery trudno byłoby uznać za feerię barw.

Dean obejrzał się za siebie i w skupieniu zapatrzył na plamiącą śnieg krew. Jego własną. Czyli jednak biel nie była całkiem biała. Dotknął uda, poharatanego jak mięso cięte na kotlety i owiniętego prowizorycznym opatrunkiem z koszuli, który – jak się okazało, przeciekał. Prawa nogawka dżinsów nabrała koloru ciemnego indygo, prawy but plamiły krople posoki, które wsiąkały w śnieg i zostawiały za Deanem krwawy trop. Zwykle odrobina krwi wygląda tak, jakby ktoś wykrwawiał się na śmierć, ale tym razem nic nie musiało się wydawać takim, jakim nie było. On naprawdę wykrwawiał się na śmierć.

Zaśmiał się niewesoło, zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu i usiadł w śniegu jak kukiełka, której ktoś odciął sznurki. Śnieg momentalnie dostał mu się za cholewki butów i pasek od spodni. Wzdrygnął się, ale niemrawo. Nie miał siły na gwałtowniejszą reakcję.

Z trudem wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki telefon i zapatrzył się na niego bez większego zrozumienia. Nadal brak zasięgu. Oczywiście. Wystarczył kawałek zjazdu ze stanowej 52 i telefonia komórkowa została w czarnej dupie. Albo – sądząc po połaciach śniegu dookoła, w białej. Może gdyby dotarł do autostrady, mógłby wezwać pomoc, ale..

Właściwie - co za różnica. Przecież wszyscy nie żyli. Pal diabli cholernych dobrych Samarytan, ale słodka, urocza M&M, jego osobista czekoladowa drażetka w kolorowej polewie…

Osunął się na ziemię, wypuszczając komórkę z dłoni. Nie panował nad własnym ciałem. Zabawne. Śnieg na polu był puszysty i miękki. Nie, nieprawda, był twardy i zimny, ale wolał udawać, że jest inaczej, bo powieki same mu się przymykały.

Niebo nad jego głową zasnuwały szaro-białe chmury, z których zaczął padać świeży śnieg – duże, wolno wirujące płatki. Spadały dostojnie, niespiesznie, cicho. Zawieszały mu się na rzęsach i wpadały do otwartych oczu, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by je całkiem zamknąć, bo bał się, że już nigdy ich nie otworzy. Kojący chłód pożerał jego ciało kawałek po kawałku. Odrętwiał. Znieczulał. Krew wciąż płynęła spod prowizorycznego bandaża na udzie i wsiąkała w śnieg, barwiąc go na czerwono i rozlewając się wokół jego ciała jak sok wiśniowy rozpuszczony w sorbecie.

Zaczynało być mu wszystko jedno, ale resztką sił pożałował, że nie zadzwoni po pomoc… nie, przede wszystkim było mu żal, że nie dodzwoni się do Sama i po raz ostatni nie usłyszy głosu brata. Pieprzony brak zasięgu. Żeby potknąć się na tak prostej sprawie. Harpia. Akurat. Raczej zła sierotka Marysia i dobrzy Samarytanie. Malvy MacPherson i tajemnica poćwiartowanych zwłok, czyli złe dobroci skutki. Krew na śniegu. W sam raz na Walentynki. Jakże poetycko, kurwa jego pierdolona mać. Choć chyba nie powinien kląć w obliczu śmierci? Kurczaczki…

*

_Wcześniej_

Stacja benzynowa w Hampton na wyjeździe z Minneapolis, przy drodze stanowej 52, zdawała się nieduża, ale w dzień i w nocy pełna ludzi. Możnaby rzec, że była portem przeładunkowym pomiędzy Minnesotą na północy, Wisconsin na wschodzie, Iowa na południu, a Dakotą Południową na zachodzie. Przynajmniej tak sądził Steve Strunsee, pracujący w sklepiku przy stacji na nocne zmiany, który zdecydowanie wolałby, by klientów miewali mniej, a on nie musiał stać na nogach przez całe osiem godzin pracy, od 22 do 6 rano, powoli dostając tiku nerwowego, gdy tylko widział rozsuwające się drzwi wejściowe. Czyli bardzo często.

W sumie nie powinien narzekać, bo ludzie zwykle byli w miarę samowystarczalni i sami znajdowali to, czego potrzebowali, sami parzyli sobie kawę z automatu, ba – sami radzili sobie w toaletach. Gorzej, gdy dochodziło do wyboru hot-dogów i hamburgerów – wtedy rozgrywały się sceny dantejskie, zwłaszcza w przypadku rodzin z dziećmi. Trudne wybory życiowe tyczyły się bułek (te ciemniejsze były po prostu barwione słodem, nie zdrowsze, niemniej zdrowożywieniowcy dawali się na nie nabrać), wypełniaczy (kotlety z buraków lub ciecierzycy? chyba Bóg niektórych opuścił) czy sosów - nauczony doświadczeniem Steve mógłby przyznać, że i tak wszystkie sosy bazowały na podłym majonezie, ale pewnie by mu nie uwierzyli. Do tego surówka – ile razy słyszał: ja poproszę, ale bez cebuli; a ja bez marchewki; a ja bez kapusty. Co już naprawdę było grubą przesadą, bo jedyna sprzedawana na stacji sałatka coleslaw właściwie się z niej składała. Jednak potrzebujący zarówno pracy, jak i płynących z niej pieniędzy (rodzice obcięli mu kasę za nadmierne eksperymentowanie z poszerzaniem świadomości), Steve tylko wewnętrznie przewracał oczami i nakładał wszystko według zamówienia.

Jak teraz, puszystej rodzinie z dwójką okrągłych dzieciaków, która właśnie odebrała tacę z czterema hamburgerami (w tym jednym wegetariańskim), sześcioma hot-dogami, wielką papierową miską frytek, dwoma paczkami chipsów i malutką sałatką coleslaw bez udziwnień. Kątem oka Steve zauważył, że rozsiedli się pod oknem wychodzącym na stację benzynową i kolejne podjeżdżające samochody (doprawdy, frapujący widok, zwłaszcza pośród sypiącego śniegu), po drodze co nieco rozsypując frytki i zbyt entuzjastycznie otwierane chipsy o smaku zielonej cebulki.

„Zgadnijcie, kto to będzie musiał sprzątnąć? wiadomo, że ja” pomyślał ponuro, ale w tej chwili na rozsypane dobra rzuciła jakaś dziewczynka w lichej, poplamionej kurtce z kapturem i dziurawych dżinsach, pakując sobie zdobycz do ust ręką brudną jak nieszczęście. Skąd się wzięła, nie miał pojęcia – nie zauważył, by wchodziła do sklepiku, ale nim zdążył przemyśleć kwestię wytycznych pracodawcy wobec nachalnych żebraków, nawet małoletnich i otworzyć usta, by pogonić małą, rodzinka spod okna zareagowała jak na dobrych Samarytan przystało i przygarnęła ją do stołu, stawiając przed nią papierowy talerz z hojnie nałożonym jedzeniem. No dobra, pomyśli o tym później, tym bardziej, że właśnie napadła na niego grupa turystów, gwałtownie czegoś żądających, ale w tak łamanej angielszczyźnie, że nie rozumiał ich ani w ząb.

Kiedy się z nimi uporał (język prawie że migowy okazał się bardzo przydatny), po rodzince puszystych misiów i małej żebraczce zostały tylko tace z resztkami jedzenia i jedna niedopita cola. Sprzątając je w chwili przerwy (ha, ha), Steve zastanowił się, czy zabrali dziewczynkę ze sobą i czy jednak nie powinien zawiadomić o tym policji albo opieki społecznej, bo mała wyglądała na bardzo nieletnią. Z drugiej strony, co niby miał zgłosić? Że widział na stacji zaniedbane dziecko w kurtce z kapturem, naciągniętym na twarz tak, że ani on, ani monitoring nie daliby rady jej rozpoznać? Po co mu to było? Więcej byłoby z tego kłopotów, niż pożytku.

Prychnął pod nosem, widząc kolejną gromadkę klientów na progu sklepiku (czy oni zawsze musieli chadzać stadami?) i gniewnie ściągnął brwi, dostrzegając pod podnoszoną właśnie tacą laminowany blat stołu, pocięty pięcioma głębokimi rysami, jak gdyby Wolverine ćwiczył na nim adamantowe szpony. Któryś z tych cholernych, okrąglutkich chłopaczków musiał bawić się scyzorykiem. Uch, nogi by mu z dupy powyrywał.

*

Życzenie Steve’a Struensee spełniło się niemalże co do joty. Co prawda żadne z rodzeństwa Bukowskich nie miało w zwyczaju bawić się scyzorykiem (Tom wolał dinozaury, a Jerry – Minecrafta), ale dzień później znaleziono ich zwłoki, bestialsko rozczłonkowane, częściowo rozszarpane, a częściowo poćwiartowane kuchennym nożem typu santoku. Rodzice nie mieli więcej szczęścia. Z masakry uratował się jedynie rudy kot, który lubił chadzać własnymi ścieżkami. Adekwatnie miał na imię Szczęściarz. To on postawił na nogi sąsiadów, gdy nad ranem wrócił do domu z tłustą zdobyczą w zębach i natychmiast z niego wypadł, miaucząc jak szalony i pozostawiając po sobie krwawe odciski łapek na śniegu. Bowiem 10 lutego 2021 roku dom jego właścicieli w Hastings, satelitarnym miasteczku Minneapolis, przypominał rzeźnię skrzyżowaną z mokrym snem scenarzysty horrorów gore – rozbryzgi krwi znaczyły ściany i meble, kończyny w nieładzie walały się po podłodze, odcięte głowy patrzyły oskarżycielskim, zamglonym wzrokiem z kuchennego blatu, a porozciągane wnętrzności wiły się po schodach. Wchodząc do środka, biedny kot nie miał szans nie wdepnąć w krew.

Wezwany na miejsce zbrodni detektyw Mark Sheppard (dla znajomych – Shep), mimo dwudziestoletniej służby w Wydziale Zabójstw, z trudem opanował mdłości, tłumiąc je miętówką – zwykle nosił je przy sobie, by ukryć przed żoną fakt, że wciąż popala papierosy, ale przydały się i w tych okolicznościach. Nigdy przedtem nie miał do czynienia z czymś podobnym. 20-tysięczne Hastings nie obfitowało w psychopatów, przynajmniej nie miejscowych, chociaż kto ich tam wie, może do tej pory ukrywali się w jamach wygrzebanych na brzegach Mississippi, a teraz znienacka z nich wypełzli, bo zrobiło im się za zimno (luty tego roku był wyjątkowo mroźny). Tłumiąc nagłą chęć na papierosa, Shep ze współczuciem pomyślał o ekipie kryminalistyków, która będzie musiała uporać się z tym horrorem i o głównej patolożce Dakota County, Malvinie MacPherson, którą czekało zadania poukładania krwawych puzzli w ciała czteroosobowej rodziny Bukowskich. Była dziwna (chyba jak wszyscy znani mu patolodzy), ale zdecydowanie nie zasługiwała na taki prezent na Walentynki.

*

Dean obstawił się ciastem, kawą i whisky i rozsiadł wygodniej na wyściełanym krześle w Bibliotece Bunkra, kładąc nogi na stół (Sam dostałby szału, gdyby to zobaczył), a laptopa na podołku. Miał zamiar pogrążyć się w odmętach Neftlixa, a ściślej mówiąc wrócić do koreańskiego horroru „Sweet home”, traktującego o tym, co by było, gdyby ludzie zamieniali się w potwory pod wpływem własnych pragnień. Niezły koncept. On sam zapewne zmieniłby się w wielką, lukrowaną babeczkę, albo tłustego hamburgera, smakowicie mlaszczącego na widok ofiar. Bo raczej nie zaciekłego mordercę, za jakiego miał go Chuck, ganiającego z wielką maczetą za wszystkim co się rusza. Cóż, w zasadzie co jakiś czas nadal ganiał z maczetą za tym i owym, ale w końcu taką miał pracę, prawda? Ktoś musiał się tym zajmować, podczas gdy ktoś inny mógł się obijać…

Odpalił kolejny odcinek serialu i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Nie, tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Sam wziął kilka dni wolnego i wyjechał z Eileen do Irlandii. W końcu było tuż przed Walentynkami, para papużek nierozłączek miała prawo poświętować, zwłaszcza po ponownym cudownym zmartwychwstaniu głuchoniemej łowczyni (nie chciał jej tego wypominać, ale – nie licząc Winchesterów, szła w tym względzie na rekord). Co prawda, wspólna wyprawa na leprekauna nie brzmiała zbyt romantycznie, ale zawsze mogli ganiać za nim obwiązani wstążeczkami i balonikami, co chwila przystając, by wymienić soczystego całusa. Wizja Sama gnającego przed siebie z rozwianym włosem i z powiewającym nad głową balonikiem w kształcie serduszka, wyrwała z Deana żywe parsknięcie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli braciszek nie kupi Eileen walentynkowego prezentu, będzie miał się z pyszna.

Tymczasem on miał pod ręką Netflix, ciasto (tu zerknął podejrzliwie na stolik, ale nie, sernik z karmelem nie zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach), kawę i najlepszego pocieszyciela łowcy, acz w ilościach nienachalnych, bo jakoś ostatnio przystopował z piciem na umór. Chwilowo wystarczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy w Walentynki nie skoczyć do baru w Lebanon i nie przygruchać sobie miłej dziewczyny na jedną noc (nadal wierzył we własny urok osobisty i to nie bezpodstawnie), ale… mu się nie chciało. Może się starzał, a może pragnął czegoś więcej, zwłaszcza mając pod nosem rozświergotany przykład Sama i Eileen. Tak czy inaczej, po rozprawie z Chuckiem i odejściu Jacka, który jednak gdzieś tam nad wszystkim czuwał (prawdopodobnie), choć wciąż żal mu było Casa, czuł się znacznie bardziej pogodzony z samym sobą. Normalnie - zen.

Niestety, osiągnięcie całkowitego spokoju i wyciszenia w towarzystwie krwawego, koreańskiego horroru, sernika, kawy i Jacka Danielsa uniemożliwił mu z nagła dzwoniący telefon. Co go podkusiło, żeby ustawić jako dzwonek melodyjkę z „Gwiezdnych wojen”? Następnym razem wybierze coś znacznie bardziej stonowanego, nim mocne wejście Johna Williamsa ogłuszy go do reszty…

\- Charlie? – upewnił się, zerkając na wyświetlacz, jednocześnie przełykając kawałek ciasta i zapijając go dogłębnie czarną kawą. – Dzwonisz z okazji Walentynek? Trochę za wcześnie, ale miło.

\- Tak, bo miłuję cię, aż strach – wyrwało się Charlie po drugiej stronie linii. – Z podkreśleniem „aż strach”. Obu was, braciszkowie.

\- To już nie wiem, czy bardziej miłujesz, czy że aż strach i czy Stevie nie będzie zazdrosna? – dywagował Dean, żonglując komórką, łyżeczką i kubkiem jednocześnie, by wreszcie – z żalem, ale i ulgą pożegnać się z łyżeczką, odkładając ją na talerzyk obok niedokończonego sernika.

\- Miłuję was platonicznie, inaczej Stevie obdarłaby mnie ze skóry, a strach tyczy się sprawy poczwórnego morderstwa w Hastings – Charlie nabrała tchu, ale nie zdołała dopowiedzieć nic więcej, bo Dean wykazał się inteligencją

\- Przecież wy mieszkacie w Hastings – powiedział odkrywczo.

\- Mieszkamy, ale chwilowo jesteśmy na wakacjach – mruknęła z nutą rezygnacji (nie wiedział o tym, ale było jej zdecydowanie za gorąco i marzyła o powrocie do Minnesoty). - Na Hawajach.

\- O – mruknął Dean, ostrożnie upijając łyk kawy, wciąż bardzo gorącej i dochodząc do wniosku, że wyglądało na to, iż wszyscy znajomi wybierali się na Walentynki gdzieś hen, hen, z dala, zwłaszcza od niego. – Eeee…i?

\- Piątka za zgrabne używanie samogłosek – prychnęła Charlie, ale zmitygowała się i momentalnie przybrała bardziej proszący ton głos. – Mówiłam, że was kocham, nie? Kochany, najdroższy, jedyny mój, nie przejechalibyście się z Samem do Hastings i nie sprawdzili, co się dzieje? Mieszkamy w domu przy na Frontage Road, zapasowy klucz leży w doniczce z ostrokrzewem. Mielibyście dobrą bazę wypadową.

\- A co w tym morderstwie niezwykłego, prócz tego, że poczwórne? – spytał z wahaniem Dean, nie wyjaśniając Charlie, że Sam bawi z Eileen w Irlandii i już obliczając w myślach, jak daleko jest z Lebanon do Hastings pod Minneapolis i czy w ogóle chce mu się ruszyć z miłego, przytulnego (jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało) Bunkra.

\- Szpony – podsunęła Charlie. – Nietypowe rany, pomijając fakt, że ciała poszatkowano, więc ledwo było co z nich zbierać. Moja dobra znajoma z Biura Koronera ma w zwyczaju dawać mi cynk, kiedy znajdzie coś ciekawego. Podobno trzydzieści lat wcześniej były dwa podobne przypadki – znalazła w archiwach. Prześlę ci skany artykułów. Serio, bardzo was obu z Samem przepraszam, ale utknęliśmy ze Stevie na tych nieszczęsnych Hawajach na dłużej i…

\- Dobrze, rozumiem, pojadę – powiedział Dean krótko, z rezygnacją odstawiając kubek z kawą i tęsknie spoglądając na szklaneczkę z whisky. – Tylko daj mi też namiary na tą znajomą z Biura Koronera, żebym…

Laptop piknął znacząco, pokazując nową wiadomość w skrzynce pocztowej. Dean otworzył ją, przesłaniając tym samym logo Netflixa i zatrzymanego w kadrze odcinka „Sweet home”. Pierwszy wycinek z lokalnej gazety Hastings sprzed trzydziestu lat nie był zbyt wyraźny. Nazwisko zamordowanej rodziny – Daleccy, nic mu nie mówiło, ale ich zdjęcie – jak najbardziej. Przede wszystkim ich jedynego dziecka - małej dziewczynki w okularach, z aparatem na zębach i sterczących warkoczykach a la Pippi Langstrumpf. Pamiętał ją. Spotkali się dawno, dawno temu, na małej stacji benzynowej, gdy za niecałe dwa dolary usiłował kupić coś do jedzenia dla siebie i Sama, a chipsy wyglądały tak kusząco…

*

_Zdecydowanie wcześniej_

Dean nie był głodny, to znaczy – nie za bardzo, bo z głodu nie umierał. Przecież rano zjadł kanapkę z serem. Wczorajszą. Ojciec wyjechał trzy dni wcześniej, zostawiając go z bratem w pokoju motelu sieciówki Super 8 (opłaconym na tydzień, chwała Panu) z na wpół pełną lodówką i 5 dolarami na stole. Dean wiedział, że John Winchester miał misję, ale 5 dolarów to trochę mało, a w lodówce został raptem sok, chleb tostowy, resztki sera i trzy mrożonki. Tymczasem Sammy miał 6 lat i rósł jak na drożdżach, ergo – chciał jeść. Mały nie był rozpieszczonym bachorem i wiedział, że nie ma co narzekać, bo to niczego nie zmieni, ale kiedy Dean słyszał, jak zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu podczas oglądania kreskówek na śnieżącym telewizorze albo bazgrania w kolejnej książeczce do nauki czytania, pisania i liczenia (łykał je jak pelikan), czuł się okropnie. Miał dbać o młodszego brata, prawda? Miał się nim opiekować. A nie głodzić. Ech, zdecydowanie lepiej było, gdy ojciec zostawiał ich u wujka Bobby’ego albo pastora Jima, wtedy nie miał takich dylematów.

A teraz miał. Dlatego stał przed regałem z płatkami, chipsami i prażynkami w sklepiku na stacji benzynowej nieopodal motelu i przeliczał w myślach cent po cencie. Miał półtora dolara. Opakowanie płatków kukurydzianych kosztowało 70 centów, a więc wystarczyłoby jeszcze na pół litra mleka (40 centów) i dwa jogurty (po 20 centów). Osobiście miał ochotę na chipsy, ale swoją ochotę mógł wsadzić głęboko tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi – najtańsze były za dolara. Kupi jedno, nie kupi drugiego. Nijak nie dało się tego pogodzić.

Westchnął i sięgnął po płatki. Podchodząc z zakupami do kasy, po drodze ukradkiem zwinął z półki dwa czekoladowe batoniki, błyskawicznie chowając je do wypchanych kieszeni dżinsów. Był pewien, że nikt tego nie zobaczył, póki nie napotkał wzroku stojącej obok niego dziewczynki w wielkich okularach z dwoma rudymi warkoczykami splecionymi tak ciasno, że podnosiły się do góry jak antenki. Gniewnie i – jak mu się wydawało ostrzegawczo, zmarszczył brwi, na co mała uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując kolorowy aparat na zębach i uroczyście przyłożyła palec do ust. Acha, miał współuczestniczkę w zbrodni. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i leciutko skinął głową.

Mama dziewczynki – równie ruda i piegowata, z okularami na czubku nosa, właśnie ładowała do torby zapasy jak dla kompanii głodnych żołnierzy, o ile żołnierze lubowaliby się w chipsach, a ojciec rodziny zagadywał do stojącej pod oknem dziewczynki w podartej kurtce z kapturem i obszarpanych dżinsach. Nie wyglądał na pedofila, ale Deanowi, nie wiedzieć czemu, wszystkie drobne włoski na karku i przedramionach stanęły dęba. Czym prędzej zapłacił za zakupy (przynajmniej te legalne) i wyprysnął ze sklepiku jak oparzony.

Na chwilę zatrzymał się przy wysepce dystrybutorów stacji, próbując się uspokoić i wyzywając sam siebie od debili, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie go za skraj kurtki. Odskoczył nerwowo, ale to była tylko dziewczynka w okularach ze śmiesznymi warkoczykami.

\- Chcesz chipsy? – spytała poważnie, wpatrując się w niego jak oczami jak mała sówka i podając mu paczkę bekonowych prażynek. – Widziałam, jak na nie patrzyłeś. Też lubię chipsy. Mama mówi, że są niezdrowe, ale tata mi kupuje. Najbardziej lubię te śmieszne, w kształcie duszków. I jeszcze serowe, paprykowe, bekonowe i cebulkowe. A ty?

\- Bekonowe – odparł skołowany Dean, bezwiednie przejmując opakowanie. – Dzięki. Jesteś milutka, mała.

\- Nie jestem mała, mam już sześć lat – wyjaśniła dziewczynka tym samym poważnym tonem, co wcześniej. – A mama mówi, że trzeba się dzielić. I nie bój nic, nie powiedziałam jej, że zabrałeś batoniki, bo pewnie twój tata dałby ci klapsa w pupę.

Dean przez chwilę zawiesił się na wizji ojca dającego mu klapsa za kradzież batoników ze stacji benzynowej – ha, szybciej dałby mu wciry, gdyby pozwolił się na tym przyłapać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że sam posługiwał się fałszywymi kartami i dokumentami, na batoniki zareagowałby co najwyżej pełnym politowania prychnięciem.

\- Bo masz tatę, nie? – dopytała się malutka wersja Pippi w okularach, mocno przejęta. – I mamę? Bo moja mama pyta, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy jak tamta dziewczynka, co pojedzie z nami, bo szuka domu i jest okropnie głodka – wiesz, ile zdążyła zjeść frytek? Potrzebujesz?

\- Eee, nie, dziękuję, nie potrzebuję pomocy – odpowiedział zdawkowo Dean, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że rzeczywiście nie miał już mamy, za to czekającego na niego, głodnego brata i ojca w trakcie misji.

Nieco nerwowo spojrzał ponad głową małej na jej rodziców, stojących przy granatowym fordzie escorcie i pakujących zakupy do bagażnika. Dziewczyna w brudnej kurtce z kapturem i dżinsach, które składały się chyba z samych dziur, stała obok, mechanicznie podjadając frytki z papierowej tutki. Kiedy napotkał wzrok jej bladoniebieskich oczu, znowu poczuł irracjonalny, ale gwałtowny dreszcz niepokoju. Miała spojrzenie manekina ze sklepu, nie żywej istoty. Wolał popatrzeć na małą okularniczkę, która ofiarowała mu swoje prażynki.

– Dziękuję, że mnie nie wydałaś, mała i wielkie dzięki za chipsy – powiedział, uroczyście ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Bardzo proszę – Pippi dygnęła, obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do samochodu.

Była bardzo dobrze wychowaną małą dziewczynką.

Dean chciał za nią zawołać, żeby powiedziała rodzicom, aby lepiej nie zabierali ze sobą dziewczyny w podartej kurtce, bo coś z tym dziewczyniskiem było nie tak, ale zmilczał. Może coś mu się przewidziało. W końcu był synem łowcy – wszędzie widział istoty nie z tego świata, choćby ich tam nie było. Nastolatka pewnie uciekła z domu i naprawdę przyda jej się pomoc, nim trafi na złych ludzi, a nie takich dobrych Samarytan jak rodzina małej, miłej okularniczki.


	2. Śnieg w Hastings

_Wcześniej, niż później_

Patolożka Malvina MacPherson, zwana Malvy, a przez bliskich znajomych M&M na cześć czekoladowych drażetek w kolorowej polewie, bo według niektórych była mała, słodka i zwykle ubierała się w wyraziste barwy, siedziała przy biurku w maleńkim gabinecie Dakota County Medical Examiner & Coroner przy Nininger Road nr 1175 w Hastings i nerwowo postukiwała długopisem w akta sprawy rodziny Bukowskich. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie rysować na okładce kółeczka, esy floresy i kwiatuszki, jak miała w zwyczaju, kiedy się denerwowała. Prawie czterdziestka na karku, setki godzin spędzonych przy stole sekcyjnym i laboratorium, szacowny tytuł doktora nauk medycznych, a denerwowała się jak nastolatka przed balem maturalnym.

Wówczas jej niepokój okazał się uzasadniony – jako puszysta kujonka w rogowych okularach nie przyciągała uwagi co atrakcyjniejszych szkolnych ciasteczek i w końcu wylądowała na balu ze spoconym, pryszczatym nerdem z kółka humanistycznego, może sympatycznym, ale seksownym jak kawałek drewna. Dawne dzieje. Od wielu lat rodzinną puszystość trzymała w ryzach, okulary zamieniła na szkła kontaktowe, zamiłowanie do ślęczenia nad książkami i probówkami stało się jej zaletą, nie wadą, a z poderwaniem faceta na jedną noc nie miała najmniejszego problemu. Chociaż coś jednak musiało być z nią nie tak, bo owa jedna noc zazwyczaj wystarczała, a najdłuższy związek przetrwał raptem pół roku i skończył się wielką awanturą o jej pracoholizm. Tak, Jeff prawdopodobnie miał rację, była pracoholiczką.

Westchnęła i jeszcze raz stuknęła w rozłożone przed sobą dokumenty, jak gdyby chciała się upewnić, że są martwe i jej nie ugryzą. Były, tak jak rodzina Bukowskich - niezaprzeczalnie martwa. Obawiała się, że jej wnioski z sekcji zwłok, a ściślej mówiąc, z kawałków zwłok, niewiele pomogą detektywowi Sheppardowi w znalezieniu sprawcy. Chyba, że zechce szukać Wolverine’a. Nie, gorzej, bo ślady na ciałach – prócz typowych, pośmiertnych, wskazujących na użycie dobrze wyostrzonego kuchennego noża, nie zawierały drobinek nieistniejącego adamantium, lecz rogowej osłony pazura palca skrzydełkowego i większego. Unguis digitis. Jak u ogromnego, drapieżnego ptaka, cholernej harpii wielkiej, zdecydowanie nie występującej w Minnesocie. Ani całej Ameryce Północnej, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość.

Hipotetyczne ptaszysko z koszmarów zaatakowało Bukowskich w ich własnym domu, nie rozbijając szyb, ani nie gmerając przy zamku, chyba, że szpony okazały się świetnym wytrychem, nie pozostawiającym rys na metalu. Nie było najmniejszego śladu włamania. Klasyczna zagadka morderstwa za zamkniętymi drzwiami, czyli albo Bukowscy wymordowali się nawzajem i pocięli na dzwonka, albo życzliwie sami zaprosili napastnika do domu.

To nie pierwszy przypadek, gdy Malvy miała do czynienia z czymś dziwnym i niewytłumaczalnym, ale tym razem nie miała się swoimi podejrzeniami z kim podzielić. Jej dawny, dobry znajomy z liceum, fascynat mitologii wszelakiej (dawny spocony i pryszczaty nerd z kółka humanistycznego, z którym poszła na bal maturalny) po spotkaniu ze strzygą sprzed kilku lat wywiózł rodzinę na Alaskę - nie dziwiła mu się, choć nie była pewna, czy na Alasce również nie grasują jakieś stwory, a Charlie bawiła z żoną na wakacjach na Hawajach. Jednak obiecała przysłać kawalerię.

Jakby przywołany myślami, ktoś zapukał do jej malutkiego gabinetu i w drzwiach stanął mężczyzna nad wyraz przystojny, odziany w nieskazitelnie białą koszulę, skontrastowaną granatowym krawatem i dopasowanym, ciemnym garniturem, podkreślającym jego szerokie ramiona i wcięcie w pasie. Oczy Malvy zrobiły się okrągłe, a na ustach pojawiło się nie mniej okrąglutkie „o”.

\- Agent Ron Wood – przedstawił się przystojniak głosem niskim i wybitnie seksownym, wyciągając legitymację FBI. – Ja w sprawie poczwórnego morderstwa rodziny Bukowskich.

\- Ja też – powiedziała nieprzytomnym tonem Malvy, po czym zamrugała i wzięła się w garść. – To znaczy, zajmuję się tą sprawą ze strony Biura Koronera. Malvina MacPherson. Okręgowy patolog sądowy, do usług.

\- Bardzo mi miło – powiedział przystojny agent z pełnym przekonaniem.

Siedząca na tle okna z panoramą na przymrożoną, zasypywaną drobnym śniegiem Mississippi i mewy kołujące nad pobliskim mostem, ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka kobieta z fryzurą na pazia, w bardzo zielonej bluzce i bardzo czerwonych spodniach, nieco zbyt zaokrąglona jak na anorektyczne standardy, ale z ujmującymi dołeczkami w policzkach, wyglądała bardzo apetycznie.

\- Podzielam tę przyjemność – wyrwało się Malvy, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Zerwała się z krzesła, sięgając po wyniki sekcji i nagle zastygła nad biurkiem w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji. – A nie powinno być was dwóch?

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Agenci FBI zawsze chadzają parami – wyjaśniła Malvy, przewracając oczami i uśmiechając się na widok jego miny. – Spokojnie, nie musimy udawać, Charlie uprzedziła, że przyjedziecie. Dean i Sam Winchesterowie, tak?

\- Doprawdy? – upewnił się uprzejmie mężczyzna, ściągając brwi i spoglądając na nią znacząco, a spojrzenie miał bardzo zielone i intensywne. – Czy aby na pewno?

\- Nie? – spytała skołowana Malvina, zaniepokojona, że źle zrozumiała sytuację, a ów przystojniak jest prawdziwym agentem, przysłanym przez FBI do zbadania sprawy Bukowskich i dwóch podobnych, sprzed trzydziestu lat. Tyle, że FBI raczej nie zainteresowałoby się zwykłymi morderstwami, nawet tak makabrycznymi, a Ron Wood był saksofonistą Rolling Stones.

\- No dobra, niech ci będzie – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, wchodząc głębiej do pokoju i starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Jak rany, w takim razie po co się męczyłem z tym krawatem? Dean Winchester, do usług. Mój brat wziął sobie kilka dni wolnego.

\- Uff – Malvy z wrażenia aż usiadła z powrotem za biurkiem. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

\- Bo i ta historia jest dosyć… przerażająca – powiedział poważniej, wskazując na rozłożone przed nią dokumenty. – Powiesz, czego się dowiedziałaś?

\- Rodzinę zabiła jakaś istota obdarzona imponującymi, niby ptasimi szponami – odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast, otwierając akt i wskazując na wyniki. Zdjęć wolałaby nie pokazywać – dosyć się napatrzyła. – Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy to greckie harpie, z którymi walczył Odyseusz, ale harpie w Hastings? Większość mieszkańców to potomkowie Szkotów i Polaków, co nijak ma się do wielkiego ptaka.

\- Potwory mają nieznośną właściwość pojawiania się nie tam, gdzie się ich spodziewamy – stwierdził melancholijnie Dean, wbijając w Malvy spojrzenie pełne zastanowienia. – Co nie znaczy, że nie powinniśmy przyjrzeć się bliżej stworom z mitologii celtyckiej, skandynawskiej i słowiańskiej. Przy kolacji?

\- Słucham? – zapytała patolożka, kolejny raz zbita z pantałyku.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Faktycznie, szybciej będzie przy lunchu – zgodził się, uśmiechając ujmująco. W podbródku, tuż obok maleńkiej blizny, pojawił się nieśmiały dołek, a w kącikach oczu – sympatyczne kurze łapki. – Zgłodniałem. A ty?

\- W obliczu poćwiartowanych zwłok? – wyrwało się patolożce, zupełnie bezwiednie, bo spora część jej jestestwa skupiła się na liczeniu licznych piegów na twarzy Deana (miał je nawet na pełnych, aż proszących się o pocałunek ustach), urokowi jego trzydniowego, rudawego zarostu i ogólnie – gapieniu się na Winchestera jak cielę na malowane wrota. Co z całą pewnością nie wypadało doktorowi nauk medycznych o ugruntowanej pozycji naukowej i społecznej, która właśnie przed chwilą pomyślała, że dałaby radę poderwać każdego faceta, choć najlepiej tylko na jedną noc. Ani chybi trafił ją piorun sycylijski.

\- Ja zawsze bywam głodny – wyznał prawdomównie pytany, lekko wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Przy jedzeniu lepiej mi się myśli.

\- A mi po seksie – wyrwało się Malvinie, która natychmiast zatkała sobie usta dłonią, nieco zniszczoną przez lata używania lateksowych rękawic i płynów odkażających, i przerażona zerknęła na Deana. – Powiedziałam to na głos?

\- Owszem – uśmiechnął się promiennie, mrużąc oczy z uciechy. – Muszę przyznać, że nie tak wyobrażałem sobie patologa sądowego okręgu Dakoty. Jest pani urocza.

\- A pan nieprzyzwoicie przystojny, co powinno być karalne w każdym okręgu – wymruczała Malvy.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę.

\- Chodźmy na ten lunch – jęknęła upokorzona panna MacPherson, podrywając się od biurka po raz wtóry i zabierając ze sobą akta sprawy (choć nie powinna) oraz komórkę. – Skupmy się na tajemnicy rozkawałkowanych zwłok i potworach, może mi przejdzie.

\- Może… - mruknął sceptycznie Dean, podążając za nią i podziwiając obleczoną w czerwone spodnie, kształtną pupę. Jeśli pani patolog potraktowała go odrobinę przedmiotowo, on też mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

*

Busted Nur Bar & Grill, podobnie jak budynek Dakota County Medical Examiner & Coroner, miał okna wychodzące na nabrzeże Mississippi, z uwagi na mróz z trudem toczącej szaro-bure, upstrzone kawałkami kry wody. Szare niebo coraz mocniej sypało szaro-białym śniegiem, wirującym w przedziwnych formacjach i zacinającym z lewa na prawo oraz z prawa na lewo.

Chociaż z Biura Koronera do baru Dean i Malvina mieli zaledwie kilka kroków, przy wejściu musieli otrząsnąć się jak psiaki wychodzące z wody, bo zdążyło ich ośnieżyć. Dean miał na sobie marynarkę, ale Malvy, wchodząc z gabinetu, po drodze zgarnęła jedynie szal, czego szczerze żałowała. Ponadto, jak obuchem, uderzył ja wystrój knajpki, wyraźnie nastawiony na Walentynki – balonikowe serduszka i miłosne karteczki zawieszone na sznureczkach pod sufitem, a na stołach biało-czerwone serwety z falbankami, obstawione bukiecikami różyczek i świeczkami zapachowymi, rzecz jasna - różanymi. Brakowało tylko amorków i gołąbków wymieniających całuski.

\- Klimatycznie – zauważył Dean z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem, strzepując z siebie co bardziej uparte płatki śniegu i zadecydowanym krokiem kierując się do kontuaru, zza którego uśmiechały się do niego ciasta i ciasteczka. Menu na ścianie wzywało do skosztowania specjałów z Minnesoty: sandacza w sosie cytrynowym, krabów z Lefse i tostów z tajnym sosem, nie spotykanym nigdzie indziej. Miał zamiar spróbować wszystkiego.

\- Ty naprawdę lubisz jeść – odkryła Malvina, podążając za nim i z przerażeniem odnotowując wielkość jego zamówienia. Nim go powstrzymała, dla niej również zamówił talerz duszonych krabów podawanych z placuszkami Lefse i piwo. Przez niego przytyje!

\- Mam świetny metabolizm – pochwalił się Winchester, zasiadając pod oknem, za którym w najlepsze trwała zawieja skrzyżowana z zamiecią. Nie wspomniał, że jego niezwykła przemiana materii podobno wynikała z boskiego, tfu, błogosławieństwa. Oby nie. Miał nadzieję, że sam Chuck w międzyczasie utracił tą cudowną właściwość i jako człowiek zdążył utyć oraz cierpieć na problemy gastryczne.

\- A ja nie – pisnęła Malvy, przerażona, że taka porcja krabów będzie ją kosztowała godzinę ćwiczeń.

\- Oj tam, oj tam – zbagatelizował Dean, przyglądając się jej z uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust. – Wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Bo zwykle nie pochłaniam takich ilości jedzenia – parsknęła, odwijając siebie i bezcenne akta sprawy z ośnieżonego szala i siadając naprzeciwko niego. Z pewną zgrozą zapatrzyła się w ozdobę stolika - małego pluszowego misia z serduszkiem. – Poza tym podobno wygląd nie jest najważniejszy.

\- W takim razie chciałbym dodać, że cenię sobie także twój intelekt– powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, choć w zielonych oczach rozbłysły mu figlarne iskierki. - I osobowość.

\- Po pół godzinie znajomości? – spytała kpiąco Malvy, unosząc brwi. – Szybki jesteś.

\- Zakładam, że nie zostałaś patologiem sądowym za piękne oczy, choć niewątpliwie są piękne – tu rzucił jej powłóczyste spojrzenie. – A sądząc po pomyśle z harpiami, masz otwarty umysł.

\- Ale nadal mogę być, bo ja wiem, wredna – zauważyła nieco złośliwie, choć poczuła się skomplementowana.

\- Możesz – przytaknął Winchester, mimo że uśmiech przeczył słowu.

\- Ale nie jestem – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Malvy. – Jestem tak miła i słodka, że przyjaciele mówią na mnie M&M.

\- Bardzo smacznie – przyznał, oblizując się leciutko, trudno powiedzieć, czy w reakcji na jej przezwisko, czy na właśnie stawianą przed nim tacę wyładowaną jedzeniem. - Malvina to także niezwykłe imię.

\- Jak wspominałam, Hastings jest pełne Szkotów i Polaków, czego sama jestem najlepszym przykładem – westchnęła Malvy, czując jak strużka roztopionego śniegu wpływa jej za dekolt – nic przyjemnego. – Rodzina ojca pochodzi ponoć od szkockiego poety Jamesa MacPhersona, który napisał „Pieśni Osjana”.

\- Nie masz na imię Osjana – wytknął celnie, choć niewyraźnie, bo przełykał kęs sandacza w sosie cytrynowym, jedno z flagowych dań Minnesoty, mając nadzieję, że to istotnie filet i nie natknie się na podstępną ość.

Malvina przewróciła oczyma i także sięgnęła po talerz z duszonymi krabami. Zgłodniała, widząc wilczy apetyt Deana.

\- Malvina była narzeczoną Oskara, syna Osjana – wyjaśniła, zapijając kraby piwem - dobrym, craftowym, z nutą cytryny i imbiru. – A z drugiej strony moja ukochana babcia była Polką i uwielbiała kwiatowe imiona – nic dziwnego, bo sama miała na imię Rose. Malva to taki kwiat. Alcea rosea. Rodzice jakoś się dogadali i voila – zostałam Malviną. W skrócie – Malvy. Albo..

\- M&M – podsunął Dean z uśmiechem.

Choć wargi miał wilgotne od sosu cytrynowego, a w kącik ust okruszki placuszków Lefse, Malvy doznała nagłej ochoty, by wpić się w nie i sprawdzić, że sandacz amerykański rzeczywiście smakuje tak wybornie, jak zachwalali go w Busted Nur Bar & Grill. Cholera, albo naprawdę trafił ją piorun sycylijski, albo Dean Winchester był demonem seksu.

\- Jesteś inkubem? – wyrwało jej się mimowolnie.

\- Tak, ale tylko w Walentynki – odpowiedział, unosząc oczy ku niebu i grzęznąc wzrokiem w zwieszających się z powały licznych kartkach z serduszkami. – Więc dziś jeszcze nic ci nie grozi.

\- Idiota – powiedziała uprzejmie Malvy.

\- Ale jak sama zauważyłaś – przystojny – odparował, zabierając się za kraby. – Rozumiem, że ja mam świra na punkcie istot nie z tego świata, ale ty chyba nie powinnaś widywać ich wszędzie i we wszystkich?

Malvina poczuła, że się rumieni, choć próbowała złożyć to na karb piwa.

\- Przez lata widziałam to i owo – mruknęła obronnym tonem.

\- Nie mówię, że nie – westchnął Dean. – Wierz mi, ja też. Po prostu… czasem nie wszystko jest takie oczywiste. Weźmy na przykład te ślady szponów na ciałach…

Pokazał widelcem na leżące na stoliku akta sprawy, zupełnie nie pasujące do biało-czerwonej falbanki na serwecie, pluszowego misia z serduszkiem i wazonika z bukiecikiem róż.

\- Wielki ptak? Harpia? Ba, u Szkotów mogłaby być to kinnara, a u Słowian – alkonost lub gamajun. Dobrze kojarzysz, ale… - urwał, ale dokończył, mówiąc coraz szybciej, jak gdyby chciał to z siebie wyrzucić. - A co powiesz na to, że widziałem jedną z tych rodzin, która zginęła trzydzieści lat temu, a z nimi jakąś dziwną dziewczynkę – brudną i zaniedbaną, totalną sierotkę Marysię. Jakim cudem obdarte dziecko miałoby coś wspólnego z ptaszyskiem?

Malvina zbladła jak płótno, choć jeszcze przed chwilą walczyła z rumieńcami.

\- Brudną, zaniedbaną dziewczynkę? – powtórzyła ledwo słyszalnie. - I ta rodzina chciała jej pomóc?

\- Malvy? – odpowiedział Dean pytaniem na pytanie, utkwiwszy w niej intensywny wzrok. – Coś skojarzyłaś, mój ty Sherlocku?

Silił się na żartobliwy ton, choć spiął się niczym tygrys szykujący do skoku.

\- To taki Czarny Ludź Hastings i okolic – wyszeptała panna MacPherson, tracąc apetyt na kraby, a nawet na piwo. – Niby skąd miałbyś o tym wiedzieć. Charlie też nie mogła, bo nie jest stąd i nikt za dzieciaka nie straszył jej opowieścią o Cichej.

\- Cichej?

\- Demonie przybierającym postać małej dziewczynki, który żywi się duszami życzliwych ludzi, omamia ich i morduje, gdy dadzą jej nocleg i schronienie – Malvina przełknęła z trudem, bo poczuła w ustach gorzki smak. - Rozszarpuje ich na strzępy. Gołymi rękoma.

\- Po czymś takim, chęć pomagania komukolwiek przeszłaby mi jak ręką odjął – podsumował Dean, odsuwając od siebie talerz i dziwnie tracąc ochotę na deser. - Cicha. Fakt, nie słyszałem, by coś mówiła.

\- To tylko taka straszna bajeczka dla dzieci – zaoponowała Malvy, bardzo nie chcąc uwierzyć, że Cicha mogła istnieć naprawdę. Wilkołaki, strzygi, nawet harpie czy syreny – proszę bardzo, ale nie cudaczny demon z opowieści babci Rose. - Biedni Bukowscy.

\- Biedni dobrzy Samarytanie sprzed lat – przypomniał Winchester, wspominając miłą dziewczynkę w okularach z warkoczykami a la Fizia Pończoszanka, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie, przypominając sobie o czymś jeszcze. – Wtedy zginęły dwie rodziny, prawda?

Malvina po prostu skinęła głową.

\- Myślisz, że… - zaczęła niepewnie, przerwała i zaczęła od nowa. – Znowu będą dwie? A gdzie… gdzie widziałeś tą dziwną dziewczynkę?

\- Na stacji benzynowej, gdzieś pod Minneapolis – Dean przygryzł wargi. – Nie pamiętam dokładnie, byłem dzieciakiem, ale obok stał motel Super 8.

Malvina ponownie skinęła głową i – delikatnie położywszy dłoń na dokumentach z sekcji zwłok, jak gdyby upewniała się, że dobrze robi, sięgnęła po komórkę.

\- Detektywie Sheppard, czy mógłby pan ustalić, czy państwo Bukowscy wrócili skądś w wieczór przed śmiercią, a jeśli tak, to czy po drodze tankowali na stacji benzynowej i której? – spytała jednym tchem, z przejęcia zapominając się przedstawić. – Wydaje mi się, że mogli ze sobą kogoś przywieźć…


	3. Cisza przed burza (śnieżną)

Ośnieżona po czubki lusterek, przemarznięta Impala wtoczyła się wolno na podjazd przed motelem Super 8 w Hampton. Wolno, bo obsługa motelu nie nadążała z odśnieżaniem parkingu, na którym tworzyły się prawdziwe, śniegowe wydmy i łatwo było wpaść w poślizg. Zima w Minnesocie nie była niczym niezwykłym, ale dawno nie odnotowano tak pokaźnych opadów białego puchu. Przynajmniej według Malviny, czującej się jak na dalekiej Syberii i nawet w samochodzie opatulonej w obszerną kurtkę z kapturem (czerwoną, bo jej upodobaniu do mocnych kolorów musiało stać się zadość). Futrzane botki upodobniały ją do Wielkiej Stopy, a właściwie, ze względu na wzrost – do hobbita z owłosionymi stópkami.

Zacznijmy od tego, że Malvy nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle dała się namówić Deanowi na ten wyjazd. Przekazała detektywowi Sheppardowi wszystko, co mogła powiedzieć, nie wychodząc na wariatkę i od tej chwili powinna pozwolić mu działać według policyjnych procedur i własnego pomyślunku, ale Winchester zaparł się, że na wszelki wypadek oni też pojadą na stację benzynową, na której po raz ostatni zatrzymali się Bukowscy i… będą czatowali na Cichą? I co, zarzucą na nią sieć, gdy tylko ją zobaczą?

Oczyma wyobraźni Malvy widziała, jak biega z Deanem po stacji za wszystkimi dziewczynkami wyglądającymi na nieco zabiedzone, po czym okaże się, że podarty sweter to ostatni krzyk mody, brudna buzia - wynik nieumiejętnego zajadania się hamburgerem, a trupia bladość – makijaż w stylu gotyckim. Jeszcze gorszą wizją była ta, w której trafiliby właściwie, a złapana na gorącym uczynku Cicha nagle zrzuciłaby przebranie małej dziewczynki i zmieniła się w potwora z ostrymi szponami, który poszatkowałby wszystkich wokół, nie bacząc – człowiek to czy pluszowa maskotka na Walentynki. Nie byłoby czego do worków zbierać, a detektyw Sheppard musiałby obwiązać żółtą taśmą policyjną całą stację benzynową w Hampton.

Malvy porzuciła ponure rozmyślania i wygramoliła się z czarnego, chwilowo pobielonego śniegiem chevroleta, który jej ojciec pokochałby wielką miłością bo uwielbiał klasyki (jak i Led Zeppelin, który leciał w aucie ze starych kaset) i pomogła Deanowi z bagażami - wyładowane bronią i dziwnymi gadżetami torbiszcza były ciężkie jak diabli. Nim dotaszczyli je do motelowego pokoju, oboje wyglądali jak bałwanki.

Dean zrzucił lotniczą kurtkę z kożuszkowym kołnierzem (wyglądał w niej, jakby dopiero przed chwilą wysiadł z Hurricane’a po zwycięskim ostrzale wroga) i momentalnie zabrał się za jakiś szacher macher przy laptopie, a miał przy tym uśmieszek kota, który wychłeptał cały spodeczek śmietanki. Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się podgląd monitoringu na stacji benzynowej – Malvy nie wiedziała, jak mu się to udało, ale była pełna podziwu. Jej umiejętności hakerskie nie wychodziły poza instalację TeamViewera, by mieć zdalne dojście do pulpitu – i to do własnego komputera pozostawionego w biurze.

\- Przydałby się jeszcze dzwonek alarmowy – podpowiedziała ciut złośliwie, z ulgą pozbywając się puchatej kurtki i futrzanych botków i – jako nałogowy pijacz herbaty, rozglądając za czajnikiem. Dobra herbata nie jest zła, zwłaszcza na taką pogodę. – Bip i dałby nam znać, kiedy pannica się pojawi.

\- Mówisz i masz – mruknął Dean, ustawiając program rozpoznawania twarzy i starając się przekonać go, by wyławiał dziewczynki w kapturach. – Choć trafień może być więcej niż jedno. Ustawię ciche bipy.

\- Byle nie wyłapało Tamary z „Kręgu” – prychnęła Malvy, będąca pod coraz większym wrażeniem umiejętności Winchestera. – Przypominam, że ona przełaziła przez ekrany.

\- O, miłośniczka horrorów? – zaśmiał się, przyglądając się jej zmrużonymi oczyma. Oj, będzie miał kłopot z obserwacją monitoringu, bo panna Macpherson, dla znajomych Malvy, a dla bliższych znajomych - M&M, przyjemnie, ale mocno rozpraszała jego uwagę.

\- Śmiertelnie się ich boję – przyznała zgodnie z prawdą. – Po obejrzeniu „Kręgu” przez jakiś czas nie potrafiłam włączyć telewizora.

\- Pani doktor, przypominam, że jest pani patologiem sądowym i na co dzień ma pani do czynienia ze zwłokami – zauważył Dean, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – To powinno wyleczyć panią ze wszystkich strachów.

\- Zwłoki zwykle siedzą cicho - odcięła się Malvy. – Chyba, że zombieją, ale takie, na szczęście, nigdy mi się nie trafiły. A pan, panie łowco, nigdy się nie boi?

\- Boję – odpowiedział bez namysłu, wzruszając ramionami obleczonymi w czarny podkoszulek i rozpiętą koszulę khaki. – Trudno, żeby nie. Każda sprawa może być tą ostatnią, po której zostaną ze mną krwawe strzępy. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tej myśli.

\- Zabrzmiało dosyć melodramatycznie – powiedziała Malvina i ugryzła się w język. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam. Wiem, jak źle bywa. Mój znajomy po spotkaniu ze strzygą, spakował manatki i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. A Charlie mówiła, że…

\- Charlie czasem za dużo mówi – mruknął Dean i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Spokojnie, zwykle podczas akcji dupę osłania mi brat, a jako że chwilowo Sam bawi z dziewczyną w Irlandii, liczę na ciebie.

\- Znam się na tym jak kura na pieprzu, ale mam swój skalpel i nie zawaham się go użyć – obiecała Malvy, w środku przerażona do granic możliwości – ona kontra Cicha i jej szpony? Wolne żarty. - W razie czego zrobię jej wiwisekcję.

\- A mogłabyś zacząć ode mnie? – przymilił się Dean, wstając od laptopa i podchodząc do niej krokiem przyczajonego tygrysa (i ukrytego smoka jednocześnie).

\- Wiwisekcję? Jest raczej bolesna – zauważyła prawdomównie Malvina, nim usta Deana stłumiły jej protesty.

\- Może nie wiwisekcję, a analizę – wymamrotał, obdarzając ją drobnymi pocałunkami, punktującymi kolejne słowa. – Psychologiczną. Terapeutyczną. Dogłębną.

Przy słowie „dogłębną” Malvy była już uosobieniem egzaltowanej panienki omdlewającej w ramionach ukochanego, bowiem Dean całował jak zawodowiec, ale – choć ciało zdradzało ją na całej linii, przez głowę przeleciała jedna zborna myśli, zatrzymując w połowie pocałunku.

\- A prezerwatywy kupiłeś? – spytała niewyraźnie przez splątanie językowe.

Dean niechętnie oderwał usta od jej ust, pomyślał, westchnął ciężko i spojrzał za okno, za którym trwał śnieżny armageddon. A przecież po drodze do motelu zatrzymali się na stacji. Idiota. Jak to się mówiło – kto nie ma w głowie, ten ma w nogach. W tym wypadku – kołach.

*

Sam nie mógł zasnąć i nie miało to nic wspólnego z faktem, że nocowali z Eileen w jednym z ponoć najbardziej nawiedzanych miejsc w Irlandii – na zamku Leslie w pobliżu Glaslough w hrabstwie Monagham, niezwykle malowniczym i obdarzonym nadmierną liczą wieżyczek oraz kilkoma duchami z rodu Leslie, które okazały się bardzo przywiązane do rodzinnej posiadłości. Trudno powiedzieć, czy miały za złe dalekiemu potomkowi, że przerobił zamek na hotel, bo pojawiały się najwyżej na portretach gęsto obwieszających ściany, nawet w łazienkach.

Kąpiel w wannie pod bacznym spojrzeniem jegomości z epoki Tudorów była pewnym wyzwaniem, czego Sam doświadczył na własnej skórze, dokonując ablucji w pośpiechu i tuż po niej starannie owijając się wielkim ręcznikiem kąpielowym. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę czynności, którym niedługo później oddał się w godnej królów sypialni, na ogromnym łożu z baldachimem, wraz z rozkosznie potarganą i rozgrzaną sauną Eileen, to nie wszędobylskie portrety przodków rodziny Leslie nie pozwalały mu zasnąć.

Nie, jak zwykle się martwił. Martwił się o starszego brata, który za poduszczeniem Charlie postanowił samotnie udać się na łowy na stworzenie z małomiasteczkowej legendy, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział, prócz tego, że przybierało postać małej dziewczynki i miało bardzo ostre szpony. Miło, że Dean miał towarzystwo pod postacią bardzo apetycznej pani patolog z Biura Koronera w Hastings (przez telefon brat wydawał się wyjątkowo nią zainteresowany), ale niepokój Sama i tak rósł z prędkością geometryczną. Jakby to powiedział Han Solo z „Gwiezdnych wojen” – miał złe przeczucia.

Ścigany przez nich leprekaun – zresztą, został po nim jedynie zielony kapelusz, był przy nieznanej Cichej łatwą zdobyczą, bo dobrze wiedzieli, jak z nim walczyć. Szekspir miał rację, pisząc, że łatwiej jest znieść ból znany raczej, niż ulecieć ku innym, których nie znamy. Sam wiedział, że nie ma co wydziwiać, bo niewiadome często stawało na drodze łowców – chyba jeszcze nikt, nawet ich stary druh Bobby Singer, czy ludzie Pisma z ich ogromną biblioteką, nie sklasyfikowali wszystkich stworzeń, które usiłowały gryźć ludzkość w tyłek, ale czy Dean naprawdę musiał porywać się na owo nieznane samemu?

Do licha, nie zaśnie, dopóki nie sprawdzi, kiedy wylatuje najbliższy samolot z Dublina do Minneapolis. Na wszelki wypadek.

Eileen obudziła się, przeciągnęła i z czułością spojrzała na siedzącego na łóżku Sama. Pochylał się nad komórką i mruczał coś do siebie pod nosem, czego oczywiście nie mogła usłyszeć. Ale to, co widziała – splątaną i jeszcze wilgotną po kąpieli i seksie strzechę brązowych włosów, zarys mocnej szczęki, pieprzyki na szyi, smakowite jak rodzynki, przyjemnie umięśnione ramiona i plecy, malutkie dołeczki po obu stronach krzyża, tam, gdzie owe plecy traciły swoją szlachetną nazwę, delikatnie, ale wyraźnie zaznaczone ścięgna na trzymającej komórkę dłoni o wybitnie długich palcach pianisty – bardzo jej się podobało. Mogłaby tak patrzyć godzinami, ale mały chochlik w jej głowie podpowiedział, że nie musi jedynie patrzeć. Dotknęła mężczyzny, przesuwając ręką po nie do końca gładkiej, bo upstrzonej bliznami, skórze pleców, by oprzeć ją na męskim pośladku. Sam zamruczał z aprobatą i czym prędzej odłożył telefon, odwracając się do Eileen i obdarzając ją intensywnym spojrzeniem zielono-brązowych oczu o migdałowym wykroju. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, powolnym ruchem zakładając kosmyk jasnych włosów za ucho. Przysunęła się bliżej na ogromnym, królewskim łożu, rękoma oplatając mężczyznę w pasie. Jej usta dotknęły zagłębienia pod łopatką i Sam chwilowo był stracony dla świata.

*

Winchesterowie nie byli bliźniakami, których łączyłaby tajemna więź, a Hampton i Glaslough dzieliło sześć godzin różnicy czasowej, ale dziwnym sposobem, w tym samym momencie co Sam, Dean również oddawał się igraszkom łóżkowym. Z niekłamaną przyjemnością oraz – po wyprawie na stację benzynową – dobrze zabezpieczony.

Malvy okazała się partnerką żywiołową i skorą do zabawy. Nie szczędziła pieszczot, a Dean chętnie je odwzajemniał. Gładka kobieca skóra o śmietankowym odcieniu, tu i ówdzie naznaczona piegami, aż prosiła się o dotyk dłońmi, ustami i językiem. Rzeczywiście była słodziutka jak M&M-sy, pewnie dlatego, że jej żel pod prysznic pachniał czekoladą i masłem orzechowym. Momentami nie potrafił się opanować, by nie posmakować.

Śmiała się i wyrywała jak piskorz, gdy łaskotanie stawało się nieznośne, po czym sama atakowała ze zdwojoną siłą. W chwilach, gdy to ona zajmowała się nim, liżąc, podgryzając i doceniając jego męskość jak słodki cukierek (powiedzmy, że gwiazdkową cukrową laskę), miał ochotę wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok, by to zobaczyć. Płynność ruchów, ciemne włosy rozrzucone na jego podbrzuszu i łaskoczące wrażliwą skórę, smukłą, a tak stanowczą dłoń, przemykającą po zagłębieniu ud i śmiało sięgającą pośladków, swawolny języczek bardzo niegrzecznie poczynający sobie z jego przyrodzeniem – o tak, jak każdy facet był wzrokowcem i doceniał wszystko, co robiła.

Z kolei Malvy niebywale cieszyły jego westchnienia i pomruki. Niemal doskonale dopasowali się do siebie, poruszając jednym rytmem i zostawiając sobie sporo czasu na grę wstępną. Nienawidziła mężczyzn, którzy parli do spełnienia jak tarany, nie zwracając na nią uwagi – na szczęście nie spotykała takowych zbyt często. Dean był partnerem idealnym. Odgadywał jej myśli i zachcianki, nie żałując pieszczot i starań. Miał cudowne ciało – w sam raz umięśnione, miękkie tam, gdzie chciałoby się oprzeć i twarde tam, gdzie twarde być powinno. Mięśnie gładko przesuwały się pod skórą piegowatą jak indycze jajo, pokazując siłę i wytrzymałość. Blizny (a miał ich niemało) nie szpeciły, lecz dodawały surowego uroku. Scałowała każdy ich cal. Szerokie ramiona i plecy, wąska talia, jędrne pośladki – niejeden mężczyzna zapłaciłby krocie, by tak wyglądać, a Malvy chętnie by dopłaciła, by to zobaczyć.

Spleceni, połączeni w jedno, poruszali się niespiesznie, wymieniając pocałunki i nie ścigając spełnienia za wszelką cenę. Kołysała się w jego objęciach jak statek na morzu. Łagodne fale przypływu uderzały w nią i popychały do przodu, zdradliwie delikatne, bo, tak czy inaczej, płynące ku portowi zwanego spełnieniem. Błogość narastała powoli, lecz w końcu wypełniła ją po brzegi, mącąc spojrzenie i wraz z cichutkim jękiem rozpływając się w drżeniu ciała i przyspieszonym biciu serca.

Przez przymknięte oczy widziała, że Dean podąża za nią – oczy pociemniały mu do barwy wzburzonego morza, ścięgna na szyi napięły jak postronki, a usta rozchyliły w na wpół urwanym westchnieniu.

Ha, oboje należeli do tych „cichych”.

\- Powtórzymy? – spytała przekornie, łapiąc głębszy oddech.

Dean chciał odpowiedzieć, bardzo chciał, ale przerwało mu ciche, jednoznaczne „bip”, dochodzące od strony ustawionego na stoliku, a przebywającego w towarzystwie kartoników z jedzeniem na wynos, pustych butelek po piwie, kubków z niedopitą herbatą (Malvy) i kawy (Dean) oraz otwartej paczki M&Msów, laptopa.

\- O Boże – wymsknęło się Deanowi, jak gdyby zapomniał, że z Bogiem miał już do czynienia i zdecydowanie nie warto było wzywać jego imienia. Zwłaszcza nadaremno.

*

Steve Struensee nie miał tyle szczęścia co obaj Winchesterowie. Tego dnia brakło mu szansy na uprawianie seksu (nie, żeby kiedy indziej miał większą, jako że niedawno rzuciła go dziewczyna, rozczarowana jego wiecznymi nocnymi zmianami) - tkwił za kasą w sklepiku przy stacji benzynowej w Hampton. Znowu. I to o świcie, bo kolega z porannej zmiany zgłosił, że się mocno spóźni (zawieje, zamiecie i stary samochód). Jedyną pociechą był fakt, że po raz pierwszy od dawna nie było zbyt wielkiego ruchu i miał czas, by przysiąść i wczytać się na smartfonie w kolejny odcinek webkomiksu „Sweet home”. Porównywał go z serialem na Netflixie – komiks był chyba lepszy. I o wiele dłuższy.

Przeszkodziło mu dopiero młode małżeństwo, kupujące kilka paczek kiełbasek sojowych, ser bez laktozy, mleko migdałowe i ciasteczka owsiane. Do tego zamówili dwa hamburgery wege i sałatkę, a jakże, coleslav. Gdy pożeglowali z tacami do stolika pod oknem, Steve rzucił czujne spojrzenie na drzwi wejściowe, by upewnić się, czy może wrócić do komiksu. Nagle wśród regałów, ozdobionych adekwatnymi do pory roku walentynkowymi serduszkami i pluszakami, zobaczył tą samą obdartą dziewczynkę, która kilka dni wcześniej zabrała się samochodem z rodzinką z dwójką okrągłych chłoptasiów - jeden z nich porysował blat stołu, za co rzecz jasna to Steve’owi potrącono z pensji. Nie było mowy o pomyłce – te same świecące dziurami dżinsy i szara od brudu kurtka z kapturem głęboko naciągniętym na oczy. Skąd się wzięła? Znowu nie zauważył, by wchodziła do sklepiku. Musiała się zakradać cicho jak myszka.

Zawahał się, ale postanowił porzucić strategiczną pozycję za kasą – młoda para była pochłonięta jedzeniem, a nikt inny nie jawił się za rozsuwanymi drzwiami. Ruszył za dziewczynką, kluczącą między regałami jak zając. Oczywiście, musiała schować się w toalecie. Zawahał się po raz kolejny, ale nacisnął klamkę.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam złych zamiarów, chciałem tylko… - zagaił, wchodząc do środka.

Nie dokończył.

Dziewczynka w zniszczonej kurtce stała przed umywalką z lustrem, choć nie puściła wody – trzymała się jak najdalej od kurka. Zdjęła kaptur, pokazując brudne, przetłuszczone włosy o nieokreślonym, mysim kolorze i od tyłu wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, choć odruchowo miało się ochotę ją przytulić, nakarmić, umyć i wyprać ubranie, ale jej odbicie… na miłość boską! Potwory ze „Sweet home” byłyby przy niej milusimi pluszakami.

Steve zrobił krok do tyłu, potknął się o próg, usiadł na chudym tyłku i ostatnim, co zobaczył, był błysk szponów, tak ostrych, że weszły w ciało i kręgi szyjne jak w masło i jednym ruchem odcięły mu głowę. Ta potoczyła się pod umywalkę, skąd mogła patrzeć do woli, ale niestety, już niewidzącym wzrokiem. Krew trysnęła szeroką strugą, bryzgając na szaro-białe kafelki ścian, a ciało upadło na podłogę z łoskotem i mokrym plaśnięciem, wpadając prosto w kałużę własnej posoki. Steve zawsze bał się śmieszności, więc doceniłby, że nie zaczęło biegać po toalecie jak trzepoczący skrzydłami kadłubek kury z odrąbaną głową.

Istota, która z powrotem przybrała postać dziewczynki, gwałtownie naciągnęła kaptur wyświechtanej kurtki głęboko na twarz, przy okazji plamiąc materiał drobnymi kroplami krwi, przestąpiła przez drgające spazmatycznie ciało i wyszła z łazienki, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Steve był tylko przystawką – po prostu miał pecha i znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Tymczasem czekało na nią danie główne, po którym mogłaby znów na jakiś czas odpocząć. Zasnąć. Śnić może…


	4. Tropy na śniegu

Impala weszła w zakręt i, powiedzmy, że w dużej mierze kontrolowany, drift, a mimo to zgarnęła tylnymi oponami śnieg z pobocza. Malvy przytrzymała się drzwi, bo zarzuciło ją na bok. Gruba, puchowa kurtka zamortyzowała uderzenie, ale jej właścicielce i tak zrobiło się lekko niedobrze. Zwykle nie miewała choroby lokomocyjnej, ale gdy zjechali ze stanowej 52, warunki pogorszyły się diametralnie, a Dean jechał niczym kierowca rajdowy, nie zważając na oblodzenie i ośnieżenie podrzędnej drożyny.

\- Dogonimy ich – obiecał Winchester, próbując utrzymać samochód na drodze i nie wjechać na pobielone pola, poprzecinane zdradliwymi, bo wśród zamieci słabo widocznymi rowami.

\- Dogonimy, zepchniemy z drogi, wywleczemy dziewczątko i zamordujemy na ich oczach, krzycząc, że to dla ich dobra – wymamrotała Malvy, usiłując nie ugryźć się w język przy jednoczesnym mówieniu i podskakiwaniu na siedzeniu w rytm samochodowych zrywów. – Boski plan.

\- A masz lepszy? – prychnął Dean, ledwo hamując przed kolejnym zakrętem – boczna droga wiła się meandrami jak rzeka. – Mogą nie doczekać domu. Rozochociła się cholera. Sama widziałaś.

Malvina widziała.

Monitoring nie powinien obejmować toalet sklepiku przy stacji benzynowej, ale jakimś cudem - objął. Ten błysk szponów, błyskawicznie wysuwających się spod rękawów obdartej kurtki, naprawdę jak u Wolverine’a, bądź wielkiego kociego drapieżcy. Brr. Biedny sprzedawca. Wyglądał na sympatycznego chłopaka, nawet będąc w dwóch, i to nierównych kawałkach. Oj, Malvy nie chciałaby być pierwszą osobą, która po tej krwawej jatce wejdzie do łazienki, według jej skromnej opinii wymagającej mycia myjką ciśnieniową, a najlepiej dezynfekcji i dezynsekcji.

Dobrze, że nie musiała być tą pierwszą osobą, Dean również. W ogóle nie pojechali na stację benzynową w Hampton - tylko niepotrzebnie zostawiliby po sobie ślady bytności. Chłopakowi już nie mogli pomóc, a nim się pozbierali z motelu, stwór pod postacią zabiedzonej dziewczynki zdążył wsiąść do samochodu młodego małżeństwa i odjechać z nimi w siną dal. Poprawka – w ośnieżoną dal.

Jednak nie zgubili ich. Tablice rejestracyjne niebieskiego kombi wskazały jego właściciela – Seana Garrisa, zamieszkującego wraz z żoną przy Norellus Road w maleńkiej miejscowości Vasa. Dean założył, że Garrisowie wracają do domu. Oboje z Malvy, pospiesznie pakując się do Impali i nie zapominając o broni wszelakiej (chociaż Dean uważał, że maczeta jest dobra na wszystko) mieli nadzieję, że ich dogonią, nim tamci ugoszczą sierotkę Marysię u siebie, by w ramach wdzięczności zostać zarżnięci jak baranki złożone w ofierze. Chyba, że Cicha zgłodniała na tyle, by nie czekać z przekąską do wieczora, czego obawiał się Dean, więc jechał na złamanie karku.

\- Tylko nas nie pozabijaj, nim ich dogonimy – wyrwało się Malvy.

Dean, nieogolony i potargany (o ile da się potargać krótko ostrzyżone włosy), z zaciśniętymi ustami i zmarszczką przecinającą czoło niczym podkreślnik determinacji, zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrujący się wirującą biel na drodze, może i wyglądał seksownie, ale Malvina zaczynała się martwić o jego poczytalność. Nie, żeby łowcy jako tacy zwykle byli bardzo poczytalni.

\- Ha – odpowiedział wieloznacznie ten konkretny łowca, zaciskając rękę na drążku skrzyni biegów, wibrującym z przemęczenia. – Nie zdążę.

W istocie, przed nimi na drodze zamajaczyły czerwone światełka niebieskiego kombi – w przeciwieństwie do Deana jego kierowca raczej zwalniał przed zakrętami. Winchester oczywiście przyspieszył. Malvy zaparła się w fotelu pasażera jak astronauta poddawany przeciążeniom i zamknęła oczy, gdy Impala dopędziła kombi, wyprzedzając go na zakręcie (na zakręcie!) i bryzgając śnieżnym pyłem spod kół. Tym razem drift nie do końca się udał. Jedna z tylnych opon musiała wjechać na wyjątkowo ostry kamień wystający spośród lodu i śniegu i pękła jak balonik, z charakterystycznym, acz o wiele głośniejszym niż w przypadku balonu, pyknięciem. Impala obróciła się i stanęła w poprzek drogi, zgrzytając jak żelastwo zgniatane na wysypisku śmieci.

Malvina zmusiła się, by otworzyć oczy, które momentalnie powiększyły się do granic możliwości. Niebieskie kombi jechało prosto na nich. Uderzy od strony kierowcy, choć w przypadku sporej strefy zgniotu, nie miało to większego znaczenia. A może nie uderzy?

Nadjeżdżający samochód zwalniał, ślizgając się rozpaczliwie, podczas gdy Sean Garris (lub pani Garrisowa – nie widać było, które z nich prowadziło), w każdym razie kierowca, zapewne równie rozpaczliwie walczył o utrzymanie się na drodze.

Dean wyskoczył z Impali i stanął pomiędzy nią a kombi, jak gdyby chciał uchronić dziecinkę własną piersią albo zatrzymać Garrisów do kontroli drogowej, choć brakowało mu lizaka. Malvy w wyobraźni już widziała, jak kombi wprasowuje Deana w chevroleta, pozostawiając na drzwiach krwawą plamę w kształcie człowieka, ale zbliżający się samochód wykonał ostatni, szalony piruet i zatrzymał się, zaryty zderzakiem w pobocze pełne śniegu.

Sam śnieg z wrażenia przestał padać i wszystko zamarło w niezręcznej ciszy, przynajmniej dopóki z kombi nie wyskoczył młody człowiek w wełnianej beanie i nie zaczął wrzeszczeć na Deana. Dean wyciągnął zza paska dżinsów colta z roślinnym wzorem na rękojeści, bynajmniej nie na Seana Garrisa, choć pewnie tamtemu trudno było w to uwierzyć.

\- Zwariowałeś, kurwa?! – mimo broni w rękach Deana, mężczyzna musiał dać upust swojej, zresztą słusznej, wściekłości.

\- Wyciągaj żonę z samochodu i uciekajcie! – odkrzyknął Dean, usiłując go wyminąć, by dostać się do kombi. – Ta mała jest niebezpieczna!

\- Zwariowałeś! – upierał się rozdygotany facet w beanie, nie dając się przesunąć i zapierając kowbojkami na oblodzonej drodze, bez większego efektu. – To pewnie przed tobą biedactwo ucieka…

Drzwi kombi skrzypnęły przeraźliwie i do awantury na drodze dołączyła pani Garris, młoda blondynka, także w kowbojkach, owinięta szalem z frędzlami, drżącymi rękoma próbująca wymacać coś w pokaźnej, kobiecej torbie z filcu – telefon, broń, tabletki na uspokojenie?

\- Zostaw to, kobieto, cokolwiek to jest! – Malvy dołączyła do wrzasków, gramoląc się z samochodu, w grubej, czerwonej kurtce z kapturem czując się jak wyrośnięty krasnoludek rozjemca. – On mówi prawdę, ta mała to potwór!

\- Oboje macie źle w głowach – jęknął Sean Garris, lekko odpychając Deana (chyba naprawdę myślał, że colt w jego ręku to straszak) i przenosząc zdegustowane spojrzenie na Malvy, która właśnie zastanawiała się jak podać Winchesterowi chowaną za połą kurtki maczetę tak, by nie wyglądało to na atak dwojga psychopatycznych morderców w typie Bonnie i Clyde’a.

\- Pedofile! – wrzasnęła od serca pani Garris, według Malviny zupełnie bez sensu – gdyby byli pedofilami, to raczej chcieliby małą przyhołubić, a nie straszyć ich jej potwornością, i jednak wydobywając z otchłani torby niewielki, niemal zabawkowy pistolecik.

\- Ona ma broń! – krzyknęła instynktownie Malvy.

\- Wy macie fioła! – odwrzasnął młody człowiek w wełnianej beanie, siłując się z Deanem na środku drogi.

\- A wy potwora w samochodzie! – ryknął doprowadzony do ostateczności Dean, bez większego trudu zbijając go z nóg. Rzucił się w stronę blondynki z 36-stką, by ją rozbroić, a gdyby było trzeba - złapać za włosy i siłą odciągnąć od kombi.

Kobieta pisnęła przenikliwie, gdy wytrącił jej broń z ręki. Malvy zawtórowała jej wbrew własnej woli (nie podejrzewała, że potrafi tak piszczeć), bo drzwiczki kombi skrzypnęły ponownie i na drogę wyskoczyła drobna, chuda dziewczynka w zniszczonych butach, podartych dżinsach i lichej kurtce z kapturem – uosobienie nastoletniej nędzy i rozpaczy. Przynajmniej przez jakieś dziesięć sekund. Później było o wiele gorzej.

Dźwięk wysuwanych szponów zabrzmiał jak wystrzał, w każdym razie w uszach Malvy. Ci, którzy byli najbliżej Cichej, czyli Dean i pani Garris, chyba nie zdążyli go usłyszeć, ale Dean zadziałał instynktownie, odpychając kobietę i robiąc unik godny tancerza na lodzie.

Dziewczynka zrzuciła z czoła kaptur (cud, że przy tym nie odcięła sobie głowy), ukazując bladą, trójkątną twarzyczkę modliszki o wyłupiastych, czarnych oczach i otworze gębowym uzbrojonym w liczne, ostre ząbki. Wystrzeliła do góry jak łodyga magicznej fasoli – wyjątkowo kolczasta (nic dziwnego, że nosiła podarte ciuchy) i syknęła jak rozzłoszczona gęś, sięgając po panią Garris szponami wielkości pazurów leniwca, choć znacznie ostrzejszymi.

Dean stanął na drodze owadopodobnego stwora, bez namysłu pakując w niego wszystkie naboje. Dwa w głowę – jedno fasetowe oko rozprysło się, brocząc ciemną, jakby zielonkawą posoką, a resztę w pierś – jak się okazało chitynową i odporniejszą na trafienie niż kevlarowa kamizelka kuloodporna. Połowicznie oślepiona Cicha syknęła jeszcze wścieklej i machnęła szponiastą dłonią, płatając udo Winchestera na plasterki i sięgając dalej – do skulonej na śniegu blondynki, po omacku szukającej swojej 36-tki. Dean krzyknął z bólu, cofając się i upuszczając colta, nim zdołał go przeładować. Pani Garris wprost przeciwnie, znalazła pistolet, odbezpieczyła go i zaczęła strzelać do kołyszącego się nad nią monstrum, krzycząc histerycznie. Kierowana jej wrzaskami Cicha machnęła szponami raz jeszcze, odrąbując 36-stkę wraz z trzymającą ją dłonią. Krew trysnęła na śnieg, a spazmatycznie zaciśnięty na spuście smukły (choć już pozbawiony połączenia nerwowego z resztą ciała) palec sprawił, że broń wypaliła jeszcze kilka razy, nieszczęśliwym trafem trafiając biegnącego ku żonie Seana Garrisa.

Kaliber był mały, ale skuteczny. Trafiony w ramię i szyję mężczyzna owinął się wokół własnej osi i padłby na zaśnieżoną drogę, gdyby nie to, że modliszkowaty stwór dopadł do niego, wbił szpony na wysokości piersi, podniósł do góry (nogi Garrisa zakopały w powietrzu iście po wisielczemu) i z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem rozerwał na dwie połowy. Krzyk mężczyzny umilkł jak ucięty nożem (szponem), ustępując miejsca sykowi i pomlaskiwaniu modliszki, sycącej się jego wnętrznościami, parującym w mroźnym powietrzu jak świeżo uwędzone pęto kiełbasy, chociaż roztaczającym o wiele mniej przyjemne wonie. A jednak żywi się ofiarami, przemknęło przez myśl Malvinie, zastygłej przy Impali pod postacią żony Lota.

Pani Garris wyła jak syrena alarmowa, ściskając kikut ręki. Dean zrobił krok w stronę posilającego się stwora, ale ranna noga ugięła się pod nim i z impetem siadł na ziemi, boleśnie uderzając się w kość ogonową. Miał odrobinę szczęścia w nieszczęściu, bo Cicha już biegła w jego stronę, drobiąc kolczastymi odnóżami, nadal tkwiącymi w podartych dżinsach i zdartych trampkach, jednak nie przewidziała jego gwałtownego osunięcia się w dół. Szpony przecięły puste powietrze w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się jego głowa.

Stwór potknął się o Winchestera, syknął i poleciał do przodu z niemal komicznym wyrazem owadziej twarzyczki, po której ściekały zielono-czerwona krew i rozpływające się czarną breją fasetowe oko. Niestety, za Deanem stała pani Garris, która miała o wiele mniej szczęścia. Monstrum wbiło się w nią zarówno szponami, jak i kłapiącą ostrymi ząbkami paszczą, dziurawiąc na wylot. Strata ręki okazała się najmniejszą z jej strat.

Malvy zamrugała – cała ta, rozgrywająca się przed jej oczyma makabra trwała zaledwie chwilę. Kilka minut, które wywróciły jej świat do góry nogami. Pchana nieodpartym imperatywem straceńczej odwagi graniczącej z głupotą (a bardziej głupotą udatnie udającą odwagę), zamiast wsiąść do Impali i uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, mimo braku jednej opony (furda, najwyżej zatrze koło), patolożka podbiegła do wgryzającego się w brzuch pani Garris potwora. Po drodze – mimo nieco utrudniającej ruchy puchatej kurtki i futrzanych botków, zgrabnie przeskoczyła nad Deanem, po czym sieknęła maczetą przez osadzony na cieniutkiej szyi łeb.

Ku jej zgrozie szyja stwora może była cieniutka, ale wytrzymała. Nie odwracając owadziej głowy, monstrum od niechcenia machnęło odnóżem i na czerwonej kurtce Malvy wykwitła jeszcze czerwieńsza plama krwi. Panna MacPherson była przywiązana do swojej śledziony, ale prawdopodobnie właśnie ją straciła, w zamian zyskując palący ból, natychmiastową słabość i mroczki przed oczyma.

Padając w tył, Malvy znienacka znalazła się w objęciach dźwigającego się z ziemi Deana, który w miarę delikatnie (jak na okoliczności) położył ją na śniegu, wyłuskał ze słabnącej dłoni maczetę i z impetem ciachnął mamlające jelita pani Garris monstrum u podstawy wydłużonej czaszki. Tym razem szyja nie wytrzymała i nic dziwnego – Winchester miał nielichą wprawę. W końcu odciął w swym życiu niejedną głowę.

Owadzi łeb z bardzo nieowadzim aparatem gębowym spadł z kolczastego karku. Przez chwilę wisiał na pojedynczym włóknie mięśnia, nim syknął, zazgrzytał ząbkami i sturlał się pod nogi Deana, jak gdyby ostatkiem sił chciał go ugryźć w stopę. Nie ugryzł.

Cicha ucichła.

\- Krwawisz – wymamrotała do Deana Malvy z pozycji horyzontalnej, ręką przyciskając ranę we własnym brzuchu. Ból zelżał, ale ćmił jednostajnie. Spomiędzy palców, coraz mocniej drętwiejących na chłodzie, leniwie przeciekała krew. W zasadzie wokół wszystko krwawiło, jak gdyby przez glebę przedostawały się rudy miedzi i barwiły śnieg na czerwono. Jeden rozbryzg więcej czy mniej nie robił większej różnicy.

\- Ty też, pani doktor – powiedział niezbyt wyraźnie Dean, spoglądając na swoje prawe udo – przez przemoczony krwią, rozdarty denim widać było poszarpane mięśnie, ścięgna i naczynia krwionośne. W tym przypadku apteczka w samochodzie niewiele pomoże. Całej koszuli może nie starczyć na opaskę uciskową. – Dobrze, że jest na sali lekarz.

\- Sądowy – uściśliła Malvy z przepraszająco. – Moi pacjenci zwykle nie wiercą się przy szyciu.

\- Nie będę się wiercił – obiecał zduszonym głosem Winchester.

Odłożył już nieprzydaną maczetę i omijając malowniczo porozrzucane tu i ówdzie rozczłonkowane zwłoki ludzkie i nieludzkie, pokuśtykał do Impali po żałośnie niewystarczające środki opatrunkowe. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Muszą, po prostu muszą co prędzej się opatrzyć - i on i Malvy. Panna MacPherson też nie wyglądała najlepiej, choć, rzecz jasna, nie najgorzej z porównaniu do państwa Garrisów, których dobre serce zostało niesłusznie ukarane. 

\- A wezwiesz kawalerię? - zapytała z nadzieją Malvina, próbując sięgnąć prawą (lewą trzymała się za bok tuż pod żebrami) ręką po telefon, ale śliskie od krwi palce uwięzły jej w kieszeni kurtki. Na szczęście czerwonej, łatwiej będzie sprać plamy – rany boskie, o czym ona myślała?

\- Nie ma zasięgu – stwierdził ponuro Dean, z jękiem opadając na siedzenie otwartego na przestrzał samochodu i sprawdzając swoją komórkę. Oczywiście. Do tego w Impali stracili tylną oponę, a kombi Garrisów nieodwołalnie utknęło w zaspie. – Jak w typowym horrorze.

\- Bo to jest horror – wychrypiała Malvy, zezując na rozciągające się wokół niej miejsce zbrodni, któremu nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby wiary. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób policja wytłumaczy sobie zdekapitowane zwłoki olbrzymiej niby modliszki w ludzkich ciuchach? Zbiorową halucynacją? Paradne. – Dawaj tę igłę i nici. Opatrunki. I dużo alkoholu. Masz w samochodzie alkohol?

W przypadku Deana Winchestera, było to pytanie czysto retoryczne.

Pół godziny później opatrzona najstaranniej jak się dało i otulona nieco zakrwawioną kurtką i dwoma niezakrwawionymi (jeszcze) kocami Malvy siedziała w niebieskim kombi, którego nie mogli ruszyć z miejsca, ale silnik odpalił, a ogrzewanie działało o niebo lepiej niż w Impali. Z rezygnacją patrzyła za Deanem, kuśtykającym przez pola gdzieś tam, ku drodze stanowej numer 52. To nie był dobry pomysł, ale lepszego nie mieli. Gdyby Malvina była wierząca, modliłaby się gorąco, niestety, z Bogiem nie było jej zbytnio po drodze. Jednak wierzyła w Deana i jego upór. Była pewna, że sprowadzi pomoc, choćby miał się czołgać po śniegu.

*

_Teraz_

Dean się nie czołgał. Nie pełzał? Po spotkaniu z Cichą, przychodziły mu do głowy same owadzie skojarzenia, niemniej nie miał siły wcielać w życie sposobu poruszania się stonogi. Ani żadnych innych. No, może ewentualnie żuka przewróconego na grzbiet, który niemrawo rusza odnóżami, chociaż bez większego przekonania, że uda mu się odwrócić.

Leżał na plecach – wciskający się pod kurtkę śnieg ziębił go w krzyż, i wpatrywał się w duże, puszyste śnieżynki leniwie opadające z nieba i zasypujące go bielą. Zimną. Przysypywane świeżym śniegiem plamy krwi bladły, podobnie jak on sam. Mógłby się założyć, że zaczyna przybierać interesujący, bladoniebieskawy odcień Białych Wędrowców z „Gry o tron”. Chłód i niedobory hemoglobiny, wsiąkającej w podłoże, robiły swoje. I było mu z tego powodu doskonale wszystko jedno. Odpływał, jego myśli również. Biel. Kostnica. Malvy. Niebo. Pióra. Cas. Śnieg. Zabawa w śnieżki. Mały Sam. Duży Sam.

Ha, ten duży, naprawdę duży Sam mógłby być na tyle uprzejmy, by nie budzić go ze snu śmiertelnego, gdy ma ochotę umrzeć, usnąć, nic więcej, snem tym wyrazić, że minął ból serca, a z nim niezliczone wstrząsy, które są ciała dziedzictwem…

\- Dean, do cholery, ocknij się! – zażądało widmo jego brata głosem stanowczym i mocno przerażonym.

\- Zasnąć, śnić może… - wymamrotał Dean z pretensją, oburzony, że ktoś śmie go budzić, gdy wreszcie, ach, wreszcie, mógłby sobie spokojnie umrzeć.

\- Nie hamletyzuj mi tu – warknął Sam, potrząsając nim i poklepując po twarzy. – I nie zasypiaj!

Dean otworzył oczy i przytomniej spojrzał na pochylonego nad nim brata. Sam nie wyglądał na zjawę. Był materialnie solidny, zgrzany, potargany i zarumieniony jak po długim biegu. Wełniana, szara beanie w śnieżynki niemal zsunęła mu się z włosów, przekrzywiając zabawnie. Płatek śniegu przylepił się do policzka i spłynął jak łza.

\- Ładna czapka – pochwalił Dean, próbując chwycić się szerokich ramion brata, by podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Ała. Rozszarpane udo jednak nie było całkiem znieczulone mrozem. Zamrugał, usiłując skupić wzrok, a jednocześnie zbytnio nie zezować.

\- Od Eileen – wysapał Sam, podtrzymując go i pospiesznie wyciągając z obszernych kieszeni kurtki pakiet opatrunków, opaskę uciskową oraz kolejne buteleczki i fiolki. Morfina. Osocze. Glukoza. Adrenalina.

\- Jak wbijesz mi igłę w serce, to nie ręczę za siebie – spanikował Dean, ale Sam tylko machnął ręką na znak, że adrenalinę zabrał tak, na wszelki wypadek.

Przeciwko morfinie, jak i osoczu Dean jakoś nie protestował. Potrząsnął głową, nadal mając kłopoty ze wzrokiem – krajobraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczyma jak zaklęty w śniegowej kuli. Dawał się opatrywać bratu w totalnym stuporze, czy śnie, choć krew zaczynała żywiej krążyć w żyłach (a nie poza nimi), a ciało odzyskiwało czucie, miejscami boleśnie.

\- Skąd ty tu? – spytał niezbyt zbornie, starając się zbyt intensywnie nie wlepiać zamglonego wzroku w odsłanianą przez Sama, umiejętnie, ale niedostatecznie zszytą przez Malvy, dziurę w udzie. Brr. Krwawo-sino-fioletowa pulpa - jakby wpadł pod kosiarkę. Acz krew nie tryskała w rytm uderzeń jego serca, co było pewnym pocieszeniem. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze – gdyby szpony uszkodziły mu główną tętnicę, też już by nie tryskała, ale z kolei serce by nie biło.

\- GPS w komórce – przypomniał Sam. Choć ręce trochę mu się trzęsły, spryskał ranę środkiem dezynfekującym, znieczulającym i z antybiotykiem, założył jałowy opatrunek i zaczął bandażować całość w fachowy wzór kłosa. Opaska uciskowa okazała się niepotrzebna.

\- Ale jeszcze wczoraj byliście w Irlandii – zaprotestował bez większego przekonania Dean, odprężając się pod jego dotykiem (ręce, które leczą, ha, ha), mimo że ów dotyk sprawiał mu lekki ból. Bolało, czyli będzie żył.

\- Samolot – odpowiedział lakonicznie Sam, spoglądając wprost w ciut zamglone, szarozielone oczy starszego brata. Usta mu drgnęły, nie tylko dlatego, że przykleił się do nich płatek śniegu. – Coś mnie tknęło.

\- Całe szczęście – wyrwało się starszemu Winchesterowi, któremu ochota na zasypianie i umieranie przeszła jak ręką odjął. - Malvy?

\- Eileen jest przy niej – uspokoił go Sam, kończąc bandażowanie i samemu zwolna się uspokajając – z Deanem nie było tak tragicznie, jak się tego obawiał, brnąc przez śnieg po krwawych tropach. Uff, zdążył na czas. – Nie jest źle.

Cała ta wariacka wyprawa przez bezdroża Irlandii, jakby goniły ich duchy z rodu Leslie, gorączkowe poszukiwanie najbliższego lotu z Dublina do Minneapolis, namierzanie detektywa Shepparda, stacji benzynowej w Hampton i komórki Deana, wszystko to, na szczęście, nie poszło na marne. Wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby odnalazł brata za późno, chociaż potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. Czerwona krew na śniegu, bezwładne ciało ciemniejące na pobielonym polu, tracące zieleń oczy wpatrzone w zachmurzone niebo, z którego dostojnie spływają białe płatki – Sam miał plastyczną wyobraźnię, która właśnie stanęła mu gulą w gardle.

\- Karetka w drodze – dodał niemal przepraszająco, wiedząc, że brat nie przepada za szpitalami. Jednak czasem nie udawało się ich uniknąć. Jak to mus to mus, a kiedy trwoga to do… może niekoniecznie Boga. W każdym razie – nie Chucka. Ciekawe, czy Jack odpowiedziałby na jego modły?

\- Karawan też się przyda – mruknął Dean, przypominając sobie nieszczęsnych państwa Garrisów. Nie zasłużyli sobie na taki koniec, oj, nie. Okazali się ciut porywczy, ale serca mieli dobre. Aż za dobre.

\- I entomolog – parsknął Sam, przewracając oczyma na wspomnienie zdekapitowanego stwora, który – nie zapominajmy, o mało nie zabił mu Deana, co czyniło kwestię jego wyglądu o wiele mniej zabawną. – Gigantyczna modliszka, serio?

\- Nie moja wina – obraził się Dean, próbując dźwignąć się z ziemi i opierając o wyrośniętego brata – czasami postura Sammy’ego bywała wielce przydatna. Stanął prosto, wdzięczny, że śnieg już nie sypie mu się do oczu. Przynajmniej nie prosto z góry. – Obiecuję, że następnym razem wezmę sprej na owady.

\- Następnym razem nie puszczę cię samego na polowanie – burknął Sam i zabrzmiało to jak groźba, której miał zamiar dotrzymać.

*

_Później_

Malvy nie cierpiała szpitali. Światła były za ostre i zbyt intensywne. Dźwięki zbyt głośne – zwłaszcza, gdy o nieludzkiej porze, czyli przed świtem, po oddziale zaczynały krążyć salowe i pielęgniarki, a jeżdżące w ślad za nimi wózki ze sprzętem, medykamentami i mdłym jedzeniem brzęczały, turkotały i piszczały kółkami. Pachniało środkiem dezynfekcyjnym, leśnym płynem do mycia podłóg i cytrynowym odświeżaczem powietrza, zza których przebijała woń moczu, wymiotów, choroby i śmierci. A przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażała, bądź pamiętała z czasów, gdy w dzieciństwie usuwano jej wyrostek robaczkowy i musiała leżeć w szpitalu całe długie dwa tygodnie. Wówczas nie pomogły nawet książki, przemycone radio tranzystorowe, kolorowanki, puzzle, ani gry i zajęcia animacyjne z terapeutką, która miała czerwony nos przez cały czas, nie tylko z okazji odwiedzin wolontariuszy z Fundacji Patcha Adamsa.

W Regina Hospital w Hastings poranne budzenie, jedzenie i rozrywki nie wyglądały aż tak źle, jak je zapamiętała, ale Malvina miała uraz z dzieciństwa i tyle. Nie złagodził go fakt, że rzeczywiście straciła śledzionę i kawałek wątroby, do których była dziwnie i niewytłumaczalnie przywiązana. Pocieszało ją jedynie to, że bez śledziony można żyć, a wątroba to jedyny narząd, jaki potrafi się zregenerować. Z czasem. Jeśli nie będzie nadużywała alkoholu, co przy Deanie Winchesterze może okazać się bardzo trudnym zadaniem. Jednak nie zamierzała rezygnować – z Deana, nie alkoholu.

Wyglądało na to, że starszy z braci Winchesterów, choć bardzo ostrożnie i bez dozgonnych deklaracji, również nie miał nic przeciwko dalszym wspólnym przygodom, niekoniecznie obejmującym starcie z wyrośniętym owadem, będącym personifikacją koszmarów Malvy z dzieciństwa. Zaglądał do niej (Dean, nie insekt gigant) co dnia, bezczelnie kradnąc całusy i karmiąc babeczkami, hamburgerami i ciastem (była pewna, że przez niego przytyje) oraz ukradkiem, whisky z piersiówki. W przeciwieństwie do jej dziury w brzuchu, transfuzja, ponowne szycie uda i orteza na nodze nie potrafiły unieruchomić go w łóżku. Szczęściarz. Za to jak wielkie szczęście spotkało Deana Winchestera, gdy spotkał ją, czyli Malvinę MacPherson, lekarza sądowego Dakota County Medical Examiner & Coroner w Hastings i miłośniczkę jego zielonych oczu i całuśnych ust, że o reszcie ciała (umysłu i osobowości również) nie zapominając, zamierzała mu udowodnić, kiedy tylko wyjdzie ze szpitala. Czyli niedługo.

W międzyczasie nie traciła czasu. Analizowała kolejne raporty z kostnicy - na szczęście, nie trafiło się nic bardziej niezwykłego od przypadku Roberta Camusa, który postanowił wykonać sobie liposukcję za pomocą przyssawki od odkurzacza. Upewniła detektywa Shepparda, że nie zwariował – przynajmniej nie całkiem. Z rezygnacją poddała się uściskom (ałć) Charlie i Stevie, prowodyrek całego zamieszania, które wróciły z Hawajów i miały wyrzuty sumienia, że wpakowały ją i Deana w sprawę nie tak cichej (bo strasznie syczała) Cichej. Z wizyty na wizytę coraz lepiej poznawała młodszego, choć wyrośniętego brata Deana i jego głuchoniemą towarzyszkę o ujmującym uśmiechu, która zajęła się nią, gdy cierpiała wśród śniegów, czekając na pomoc. Przynosili jej mnóstwo książek, żeby się nie nudziła, choć, widząc o czym traktowały (bestiariusz słowiański i zwierzęcy, mitologia celtycka, szkockie podania ludowe) każdy terapeuta szpitalny by się załamał. Studiowała je pilnie, a jakże – kto wie, co jej się przyda w przyszłości. 

Pochłonięta opowieścią o Whuppity Stoorie, podłej wróżce, która chciała ukraść dziecko biednej gospodyni z Kittlerumpit – przypominała baśń o Rumpelstiltskinie, bo w niej także chodziło o imię antagonisty (słowa doprawdy mają moc), Malvy nie zauważyła, jak ktoś wszedł do pokoju i stanął tuż przy jej łóżka, skradając się jak kot. Kot z ortezą.

\- Aj! – wyrwało jej się (choć raczej nie miała żadnych żydowskich przodków), gdy Dean zamachał jej przed oczyma paczką kolorowych drażetek w czekoladzie. Jako że niedawno minęły Walentynki, opakowanie miało na sobie adekwatne, czerwone serduszka.

\- M&M-ska? – zapytał beztrosko.

Spojrzała wprost w jego roześmiane oczy – przybierały wówczas odcień pistacjowy, i nie miała siły wyznać, że właśnie mało nie zeszła na zawał. Dobrze chociaż, że nie kupił żelków w kształcie robaczków.

\- Dawaj – powiedziała z rezygnacją (mówiła, że przez niego utyje), po czym znienacka złapała go za kark i przyciągnęła do siebie, by wycisnąć na ustach soczystego całusa. Paczka M&M-sów spadła za łóżko, a lewy bok Malviny zapiekł jak polany kwasem, ale było warto, oj, było.

*

Detektyw Mark Sheppard postanowił wziąć tydzień zaległego urlopu. Natychmiast. Od ręki. Miał dosyć śniegu, zimy i mrozu, a także rozbebeszonych, nadgryzionych zwłok oraz zwłok całkiem innego, niesłychanego rodzaju. Szczerze tęsknił za zwykłymi wezwaniami do porachunków gangów, przedawkowań i zabójstw w afekcie, gdy to pani z miłości zabijała pana (ewentualnie odwrotnie), ale jeszcze mocniej pożądał odrobiny spokoju. Floryda, prócz aligatorów i z rzadka huraganów, kusiła ciepłem, Zatoką Meksykańską i drinkami z palemką. Od dawna obiecywał dzieciakom, że weźmie je do Disneylandu i ogrodu zoologicznego, a żonie, że zafunduje jej porządne spa i kurację czerwonym winem. Sobie zostawiał owe drinki z palemką. Dużo drinków - dla uspokojenia serca i umysłu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w Orlando nie natkną się na maszerujące alejkami postacie z „Dawno temu w trawie”, a w zoo starannie ominą insektaria. Od sprawy w Hampton wielkie owady budziły w nim dreszcze.


End file.
